Dorian Harewood
W. Dorian Harewood (born August 6, 1950) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995-1997) - Accident Victim (ep42), Announcer (ep13), Boy (ep15), Bulldozer Driver (ep31), Bulldozer Guy (ep46), Chef (ep41), General (ep15), Kriggle, Santa Claus (ep39) *Animaniacs (1993) - Spike (ep5) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Dan Riley (ep8) *Batman Beyond (1999-2000) - Armory/Big Jim Tate *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Modo *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Modo, Big Bud (ep12), Cataclysm (eps7, 25), Gator Raider (ep5), Judge (ep20), Native#3 (ep27), Orphan Boy#2 (ep17), Pirate (ep21), Police Man (ep22), Rat#2 (ep28), Saturnius (ep16) *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Moze *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995-1996) - Chike (ep110), Elephant (ep106), Timberwolf (ep106) *Casper (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2008) - Foreman (ep35), Worker#2 (ep35) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Akeem (ep65), Captain Merc, Henchman (ep52), Sootinai (ep13) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1991) - Official Guy (ep39) *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2008) - Coach Johnson *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1988-1989) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Deep Voiced Singer (ep15), LT. Artie King, Singer#1 (ep22), Singer#4 (ep19) *Gargoyles (1996) - Boreas (ep50), Talos (ep50) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Little Anton (ep8) *Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Wilson (ep26) *Histeria! (1998-1999) - Cool Singer (ep31), Nelson Mandela (ep6), Sherman Singing (ep21) *Iron Man (1994-1996) - James Rhodes/'War Machine' (eps8, 10-26), Blacklash (eps8, 10-13), Stiltman, Whirlwind (eps10-13) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Kid 'n Play (1990) - Additional Voices *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Dr. Mar Londo (ep16), Man (ep16) *Megas XLR (2004) - Cyrellian Squadron Leader (ep22), Guardian (ep22), Ender (ep9) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm (1996) - Jax *New Kids on the Block (1990) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Bojangles (ep36) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Michael Jordan *Sky Commanders (1987) - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Warden (ep40) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1997) - Ron Troupe *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2007-2008) - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Don Kling (ep2) *The California Raisin Show (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1989) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Burrito (ep22), News Reporter (ep22) *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - James Rhodes/War Machine (ep4) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Great Hideous Beast (ep17), Mr. Thicknose *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Sir Bryant *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Judge (ep14) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Guard (ep41), Officer (ep5), Tigari (ep41) *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Doc Bromwell *The Tick (1994-1996) - George Washington Carver (ep17), Golfer (ep35), Pineapple Pokopo (ep18), Taft (ep27) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Additional Voices *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Lionel Cook (ep30) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Lead Agent *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible (1996) - Prince Malory *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) - Mister Man 'TV Mini-Series' *Dark Water (1991) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Older Irwin Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004-2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Space Jam (1996) - Monstar Bupkus *The Pagemaster (1994) - Jamaican Pirates Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Barbarian (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Barbarian (Male) *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Watchman Toussaint Gervais *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - Captain Talan, Wingman *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition (2006) - Gale *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Tomkins, US Soldiers *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Shadow King 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Astro Boy (2004) - Dr. Tenma, Magnamite *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - N'Mani *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Spirit of Onimusha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (79) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2015. Category:American Voice Actors